MLP: De la propuesta al rescate
by SereDash
Summary: Esta historia es la continuación de "Enamorada de mi idolo". Soarin planea casarse con Rainbow pero otros ponis planean impedirlo ¿Lograrán evadirlos?¿Se casarán?
1. La propuesta

**Nota del Autor: Esta historia es la continuación de "Enamorada de mi idolo."**

Capítulo 1: la propuesta.

Cinco meses después, Rainbow fue a una colina. Estaba anocheciendo. Alguien le había dicho que esperara a Soarin ahi. De repente, unos Wonderbolts aparecieron e hicieron la cara de Rainbow con una nube y Soarin marcó un corazón alrededor de la nube. Entonces los demás escribieron en el cielo "DASHIE ¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?". Entonces Rainbow se puso a llorar de felicidad. Soarin aterrizó enfrente de Rainbow.

"Si… ¡Si…!" Respondió Rainbow emocionada y aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces ambos se acercaron corriendo y se besaron apasionadamente. Los demás Wonderbolts celebraron.

Más tarde en la casa de Soarin…

"Estoy tan emocionada." Dijo Rainbow. "Pasaré el resto de mi vida contigo."

"Yo también, Dashie." Dijo Soarin.

Continuará…


	2. La celebración

Capítulo 2: la celebración.

Al día siguiente Rainbow y Soarin fueron al comedor para desayunar y entonces recibieron una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

"¡SORPRESA!" Las amigas de Rainbow y los demás Wonderbolts habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa para ambos. Entonces cayó un cartel que decía "FELICIDADES". Rainbow se reunió con sus amigas.

"Hola chicas ¿Que sucede?" Saludó Rainbow.

"Spitfire nos contó que tu y Soarin se casarán y entonces Pinkie decidió hacer una fiesta." Dijo Twilight.

"Que maravilloso, querida. Te casarás con el pony que más amas." Dijo Rarity.

"Gracias amigas." Dijo Rainbow.

"Debes estar orgullosa, caramelo. Pasarás el resto de tu vida con tu idolo." Dijo Applejack.

"Lo estoy." Dijo Rainbow.

Mientras, Spitfire se reunía con Soarin.

"Es tan genial, Soarin. Pasarás el resto de tu vida con la pony que amas." Dijo Spitfire.

"Lo se. Gracias por su ayuda en la propuesta." Dijo Soarin.

"Es un placer ayudar. Esperaste mucho para estar con ella y finalmente estan apuntó de casarse."

Continuará…


	3. El incidente del lago

Capítulo 3: incidente en el lago.

Al día siguiente Rainbow y Soarin fueron a nadar al lago. Spitfire, Fleetfoot y las amigas de Rainbow estaban cerca observandolos. Estaban orgullosos de ellos. Rainbow y Soarin reían mientras jugaban. Pero entonces todos menos ellos dos notaron algo metiéndose en el agua. Wind Rider.

"Rainbow, Soarin ¡Cuidado!" Gritó Spitfire pero Rainbow y Soarin no escucharon el gritó.

"¿Mejor salimos Dashie? Pronto refrescará." Dijo Soarin, pero antes de que Rainbow pudiera contestar, Wind Rider apareció y la hundió. "¡Dashie!"

"Oh no." Exclamó Spitfire.

Debajo del agua, Rainbow trataba de zafarse de Wind Rider pero el estaba dispuesto a ahogarla. Entonces apareció Soarin y Spitfire. Soarin empujó a Wind Rider y Spitfire ayudó a Rainbow a nadar a la superficie. La dejó sentada en la orilla.

"¡Se quedó Soarin!" Dijo Rainbow alarmantemente tras toser.

En ese momento, el agua ya estaba refrescando mucho. Aún debajo del agua, Soarin y Wind Rider estaban peleando. Tras una patada de Soarin, Wind Rider finalmente salió volando del agua pero Soarin ya se estaba ahogando. Entonces Spitfire y Fleetfoot lo salvaron.

Continuará…


	4. la total preocupación

Capítulo 4: total preocupación.

Soarin había enfermado por el agua helada. Rainbow caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la puerta de su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

" _¿Que voy a hacer? Fue mi culpa ¿Estará molesto conmigo?¿Y si… y si el ya no puede verme otra ve-_ " Sus incómodos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Spitfire. "Spitfire, los siento tanto. Fue culpa mía. Si hubiéramos escuchado tu llamado, Soarin no estaría así…"

"No fue tu culpa, Rainbow Dash. Tampoco es culpa de Soarin. Nosotros habríamos detenido a Wind Rider si lo hubiéramos notado antes." Dijo Spitfire.

"¿E-el no estará molesto conmigo?"

"¿De donde sacas esas ideas? No seas tan paranoica. El te ama. Y ambos estan apunto de casarse. Sólo hay que esperar a que se recupere."

Entonces Rainbow se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y miró a través de la cerradura de la puerta. Soarin estaba medio muerto en su cama mientras tocía y le salían pequeñas lágrimas por su gripe, tenía los ojos un poco rojos y se veía terrible, su melena estaba un poco desaliñada.

"Descuida amor. Me quedaré aqui y te cuidaré. Lo prometo." Susurró Rainbow.

Continuará…


	5. Cuida de mi

**Nota del Autor: los que vieron el capítulo "El campamento Cutie Mark", sabrán que el segundo talento de Thunderlane es cocinar.**

Capítulo 5: cuida de mi.

Al día siguiente, Rainbow fue al comedor, directamente a la cocina del cuartel. A Thunderlane le tocaba cocinar esta vez. El estaba contento. Entonces vio a Rainbow acercándose.

"Hola Rainbow Dash ¿Que se te ofrece?" Dijo Thunderlane.

"Yo comeré más tarde ¿Puedes hacer sopa y pay para Soarin?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Claro ¿Como esta Soarin?"

"Espero que bien. No se que haría si le pasara algo."

"Descuida. El es un pony fuerte. Estará luchando por ti." Rainbow se sonrojo. "Por cierto, felicidades por su compromiso."

"Gracias Thunderlane. Nos vemos luego." Dijo Rainbow retirándose con la comida.

" _Esa pony tiene tanta suerte. La admiro._ " Pensó Thunderlane.

Más tarde en la habitación de Soarin, el estaba tratando de tomar un poco de agua de su vaso. Entonces entró Rainbow suavemente.

"Hola amor. Te traje comida." Dijo Rainbow dejando el pay y la sopa en la mesita aún lado de la cama.

"G-gracias, Dashie." Dijo Soarin débilmente antes de toser.

"Espero que estes bien." Dijo Rainbow acercándose a Soarin.

"Estaré bien, Dashie. No te preocupes. Estaré bien sabiendo que tu lo estas." Entonces Rainbow soltó una lágrima de felicidad.

"Te amo tanto, Soarin."

"Y yo a ti, Dashie."

"Voy a salir un rato. Avísame si necesitas algo." Dijo Rainbow saliendo.

Un rato después, Soarin se quedó dormido.

Continuará…

 **Este capítulo se basó un poco en el fic "Cuida de mi" de leslietendo. Me encantó.**


	6. La noche de pasión

Capítulo 6: noche de pasión.

Dos días después, Soarin ya se había recuperado. Esa noche, el y Rainbow estaban nuevamente haciendo que el otro derrame su amor. Soarin estaba a punto de provocarle el orgasmo a Rainbow, pero entonces ella le lamio el tronco de una de sus alas haciendo que Soarin jadeara. Su otra ala tembló mientras Rainbow la acariciaba. Soarin gimio y Rainbow siguió con más presión. El movimiento tomó desprevenido a Soarin. Un rato después, Rainbow apartó la lengua mientras Soarin se estremecia.

"Dashie, eso fue…"

"Increíble." Rainbow terminó la frase.

Ambos se abrazaron y se durmieron. Por la ventana del cuarto, la luna los iluminaba a los dos.

Continuará…


	7. Zephyr Breeze

Capítulo 7: Zephyr Breeze.

Al día siguiente, Rainbow fue a caminar a Ponyville. Faltaban dos semanas para la boda. De repente apareció Zephyr Breeze.

"Hola, Dashie." Saludó Zephyr.

"¿Que quieres, Zephyr?" Preguntó Rainbow.

"Veo que estas un poco sola, así que esta es mi oportunidad de conquistarte."

"Pero yo estoy…"

"Shhhh." La calló Zephyr poniendo un casco en su boca. Entonces empezó a besarle el cuello.

"Zephyr ¡Suéltame!" De repente apareció Soarin.

"¿Dashie?" Preguntó Soarin.

"¿Quien es este?" Preguntó Zephyr.

"Es mi prometido." Dijo Rainbow.

"¿Prometido? Déjate de tontería." Dijo Zephyr presumiendo.

"No estoy bromeando. El es mi novio y voy a casarme con el." Dijo Rainbow.

"¡Alejate de Rainbow Dash!" Dijo Soarin.

"¡Bien! Pero esta no es la última vez que me verás." Entonces Zephyr se fue.

"Dashie ¿Que sucedió?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Nada. El es un torpe. Se cree el imán de yeguas." Contestó Rainbow.

Continuará…


	8. El gran plan

**Nota del Autor: he oído sobre otros ship (AJ x Caramel, Pinkie x Cheese Sándwich y Spitfire x Braeburn) y por ahora no se me ocurrió nada más, asi que esos temas irán a este capítulo.**

Capítulo 8: el gran plan.

Al día siguiente, Rainbow Dash estaba hablando con Scootaloo.

"Es tan emocionante. Ahora también tendré al co-capitán de los Wonderbolts como mi hermano mayor." Dijo Scootaloo.

"¿Sabes Scootaloo? Tu podrías llevar los anillos junto a Spike." Dijo Rainbow.

"¿Enserio?" Scootaloo se emocionó.

"Claro que si."

"WOO-HOO" Gritó Scootaloo.

Entonces apareció Rarity.

"Buenas noticias, querida. La Condesa Coloratura ( **ahora también conocida como Rara obviamente** ) vendrá a tocar a tu boda." Dijo Rarity.

"Oh, gracias Rarity."

"¿Cuando es la boda?"

"En unas tres semanas."

Entonces apareció Applejack.

"Hola Rainbow Dash." Saludó.

"Hola AJ."

"Enserio es increíble como se expande el amor últimamente por toda Equestria. Primero eran solo tu y Soarin. Ahora Bic Mac sale con Sugar Belle, Pinkie Pie con Cheese Sándwich…"

"Braeburn con Spitfire, Twilight con Comet Tail…" Dijo Rarity.

"Y tu con Caramel." Finalizó Rainbow.

"Hehe, bueno, es algo muy… es que nuestro trabajo…" Tartamudeo Applejack.

"¿No han planeado siquiera tener potrillos?" Dijo Rarity.

"Bueno… pues… es precipitado hablar sobre eso pero lo tendré en cuenta." Contestó AJ rascándose la nuca.

Continuará…

 **No me pregunten porque es Twilight x Comet Tail en vez de Twilight x Flash Sentry.**


	9. Amenaza no creída

Capítulo 9: amenaza no creída.

Esa noche, Rainbow y Soarin se daban besos apasionados en el lago que rodaba su árbol de nube.

"Creo que mejor iré a secarme un poco." Dijo Soarin saliendo del lago.

"Esta bien. Te espero aquí." Dijo Rainbow.

Ella siguió nadando a la luz de la luna. Pero entonces apareció Wind Rider apareció y la sujetó por la espalda y le tapó la boca con un casco para que no pudiera gritar. Rainbow gimio tratando de gritar. Entonces Soarin espio por detrás del árbol sabiendo lo que sucedía.

"Shhh. Tranquila, estrellada." Susurró Wind Rider a su oído pero Soarin podía oír lo que decía.

"Lárgate Wind Rider." Dijo Rainbow quitando su casco y tratando de no gritar. "Yo ya estoy comprometid-" Wind Rider la cortó con beso profundo. Soarin temía que a Rainbow le gustara el beso.

Un minuto después, Wind Rider se separó y dejó a Rainbow sin palabras, boquiabierta.

"Escucha, si vienes conmigo prometo no hacerle daño a Soarin." Wind Rider. En ese momento Soarin se puso nervioso, esperando la respuesta de Rainbow.

"P-pues… supongo que lo haría por Soarin…" Dijo Rainbow. "Si lo que dices fuera cierto. Pues se que no lo es." Entonces Soarin se sorprendió.

"Bien, me voy. Pero esto no se quedará así." Wind Rider se fue.

Entonces Soarin apareció fingiendo no haber visto nada.

"¿Que sucedió?" Preguntó Soarin.

"Nada." Rainbow contestó nerviosa.

Continuará…


	10. Confesiones

Capítulo 10: confesiones.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Rainbow y Soarin estaban en la cama de Soarin.

"¿Te puedo contar algo, Dashie?" Dijo Soarin.

"Lo que sea, amor." Dijo Rainbow.

"Hace mucho, cuando Spitfire y yo entramos a los Wonderbolts, mi primer día fue más desastroso de lo que pareció cuando te conté porque me dicen cortado."

"¿Enserio?¿Y como fue?" Entonces Soarin le contó su recuerdo.

 ***RECUERDO***

 _"Vamos Soarin. Llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día." Gritó Spitfire. Soarin no podía volar bien. Era un día de fuertes vientos._

 _"¿Como quieres que me apresure? No puedo controlar el vuelo con este viento." Dijo Soarin._

 _"Pues acostumbrate. Los Wonderbolts se recuperan rapido de una perdida de control."_

 _"Es fácil para ti decirlo, Spitfire. Eres dos años mayor que yo. Tienes más experiencia en vuelo."_

 _"La edad y la experiencia en vuelo no tienen nada que ver."_

 _"Bien novatos. Es hora." Dijo Wind Rider._

 _Spitfire aterrizó suavemente, pero entonces Soarin perdió el control y cayó hacía la pista. Entonces pasó junto a un poste y se cortó el ala._

 _"¡AARGH!" Gritó Soarin de dolor. Entonces Soarin chocó con otro poste._

 _Entonces Spitfire y Wind Rider corrieron hacía Soarin._

 _"Soarin ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Spitfire preocupada._

 _"¡Ha! Buen aterrizaje, 'CORTADO'." Dijo Wind Rider burlón._

 ***Fin de recuerdo***

"Oh wow." Dijo Rainbow.

"Estuve aprueba una semana por el corte."

"Enserio tuviste un inicio peor que el mio."

"Lo se. Spitfire se creía que todo sería así de fácil, pero luego ya sabes, tuvo un accidente, entró Fleetfoot y aterrizó sobre el casco de Spitfire… ya sabes."

"Se oyó peor como reaccionó Wind Rider." Dijo Rainbow un poco nerviosa recordando lo que pasó un par de horas atrás. Soarin notó esto y supo porque era.

"Amor ¿A que le tienes miedo?" Preguntó Soarin aún fingiendo no saber nada sobre la amenaza.

"¿Yo? No… nada."

Entonces Soarin se subió encima de ella mientras la besaba. Rainbow respondió al beso. Ella no debía preocuparse. Todo estaría bien.

Continuará…

 **Acabó de darme cuenta que cometí un error sobre cuanto faltaba para la boda de Soarin y Dashie. Siendo sincera, falta una semana.**


	11. Sorpresa en la noche de Nightmare

Capítulo 11: sorpresa en la noche de Nightmare

A la siguiente noche, era noche de Nightmare. Rainbow Dash estaba disfrazada de pony vampiro (como Fluttershy cuando simula ser Murcishy) y estaba hablando con Scootaloo que estaba disfrazada de una Shadowbolt.

"¿Entonces te gusta Rumble?" Preguntó Rainbow a Scootaloo.

"Pues si. Es lindo, a pesar de que haya saboteado nuestro campamento Cutie Mark." Contestó Scootaloo.

"Pues ve y dicelo."

"Pero no es así de fácil ¿Que tal si no le gusto?"

"Te comprendo, niña. Pero ¿Sabes algo? Yo también tenía esas dudas con Soarin antes de volverme su novia."

"¿Enserio?"

"Pues si. Anda e inténtalo. Estoy segura de que a Rumble también le gustas."

"Esta bien. Gracias Rainbow Dash." Dijo Scootaloo llendose.

"De nada, pequeña." Murmuró Rainbow.

Entonces más tarde fue hacía el borde del bosque Everfree. De repente notó que Soarin estaba también disfrazado de pony vampiro y colgando de la cola en un árbol. Rainbow se puso enfrente de el. Entonces Soarin estiró un casco hacia el suelo con un estuche. Dentro estaban dos anillos. Entonces Rainbow se acercó hasta que ambos se besaron en la boca.

Continuará…


End file.
